


Baby Baby Baby

by Shipsandsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsandsmut/pseuds/Shipsandsmut
Summary: Harry is just starting his freshman year of college and he finds himself in his wildest dream.





	1. Chapter 1

"Harold, why on earth are you crying again?" Ed sighed as he paced his dorm room , his boyfriend Harry sitting on Ed's bed sniffling and crying, all because Ed had yelled at him.

Although Ed hadn't just yelled at him. He had shoved Harry into the wall, he had screamed in his face and called him a loser. But Harry didn't bother trying to correct Ed, because this was better than most of the time. Most of the time Ed would scream and get angry and beat the shit out of poor Harold.

Ed sighed again when Harry didn't answer, but he took pity on the boy and came over, sitting next to him and wrapping Harry in his arms, kissing his temple and humming and soft melody to him. 

  _This_ , Harry thought to himself, was why he was still with Ed, because the boy could hum so nicely to him, and his arms were warm and his chest was safe. When Ed wanted to, he could make Harry feel so good. Only problem was, he rarely made Harry feel good.

As Harry laid in Ed's arms he thought about this, wondering if he would ever feel anyones love, unconditionally, or if it would always be him and Ed, and Ed's mood swings.


	2. Hitting is mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Harry for the first time, by finding him and Ed alone in the library.

Harry and Ed were currently sitting in the library and Ed was reading some book about some crime, but Harry didn't have the attention span nor patience to sit and read with his boyfriend, so instead he sat there on his phone, trying him best to sit still and behave for him, but it was hard.

Louis Tomlinson was sitting a table away from the couple, finding himself drawn to the curly haired, soft eyed boy who kept bouncing his leg and playing with his clothes just to keep busy. Lou found the boy to be quite charming and sweet, instantly attracted to him. He was snapped out of his thoughts though, from Ed whisper yelling at Harry.

"Harold! Quit it! My God, just sit still for 10 more minuets and then we can leave. Alright?" Ed gave Harey a harsh slap on the inside of the thigh, and then went back to his reading.

Lou's heart broke when he saw the way Harry's eyes watered from the slap from Ed, and Lou was definitely into discipline and all that good stuff, but this looked more abusive than loving.

"Sorry Teddy...I'll be good...sorry..." Harry shrunk into himself and did his best to hold still. But as fate would have it, Harry got all fidgety not even a minuet later and when he went to tip his chair back, he fell all the way to the floor with a loud bang. 

Before Lou could come over and help the boy up, Ed was already there, yanking Harry up by his hair, while the other boy cried out, begging him to stop. "I thought I told you to be quiet!? Why can't you do anything right, you stupid child?!" 

Lou opened his mouth to step in but before he could say anything, Ed had shot his hand out and slapped Harey hard across the face, sending the boy back to his knees on the floor. 

Harry broke into tears right there, holding his stinging cheek, and Lou couldn't hang back anymore, he rushed over and pushed Ed out of the way, helping Harry up. "You shouldn't hit him. He wasn't doing anything to you."

"And you should mind your own business." Ed grabs Harey from Lou. "Stay away from us. If I ever see you again, I'll hit you too."

Harey goes to say something to Lou, wanting to thank him, but Ed drags him out by his arm before his can say anything, looking at Lou longingly, those pretty blue eyes burning into his.

 


	3. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou tells harry that hes pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkk:) sorry about the hiatus, I'm preparing for senior year!!

After the day in the library, harry kept seeing the pretty boy with the blue eyes around campus. He was always looking at Harry, when ever the boy would finally spot him as well.

Unfortunately, he would always be met with an awkward smile from Harry, before he boy would rush off. Today was different though.

Today, Lou found the boy in a coffee shop on campus, and he decided to approach him, before the adorable curly haired boy could run off. 

"Hello there curly." Lou frowned upon seeing that Harry had a black eye, when Lou concluded concluded came from Ed.

"H-hi.." Harry stuttered nervously, Ed would kill him if he saw him here, he had specifically told harry to stay away from this new boy.

"I'm Louis, but most people call me lou. What's your name love?" Louis could tell that this boy was nervous, and he just wanted to soothe him.

"H-harold...but only Ed calls me that, when he's upset...most people...most people call me Harry." He forced himself to make eye contact with Lou as he spoke, watching Lou nod.

"You shouldn't let your boyfriend hit you love. You're too pretty to look this sad, and you're definitely too pretty for a black eye."

Harry blushed at that and ducked his head. "You think I'm pretty?"

"The prettiest boy I've ever seen." Lou carefully ran a hand through Harry's curls, just testing the boundaries. 

Harry smiled and just let that happen for a moment. It had been a long time since someone called him pretty. But a text from Ed soon had him scrambling to his feet, he had forgotten that Ed wanted him home right after class. "Shoot!" Harry's eyebrows buried together adorably as he gathered his things and he shot lou a nervous smile. "I have to get back to the dorms. Ed wants me. I'll see you around hopefully!"

Lou just nodded and chuckled, sad to see him go, especially to go see that prick, but lou let him run off, watching fondly as the boy tripped over himself to get where he was going. Harry reminded him of a baby bird learning to fly.


	4. hi guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal update

Hi guys wow, okay so I've been gone a really long time, I know and I'm so so sorry! I've been really focused on school and I put all of my writing on hold while I was focused on getting into college! I turned 18 in September, yay! And I'm about 3 months out from finishing my Senior year! I got into my dream school, and then got accepted into an even better school than that, and I couldn't be happier! although now I have a big decision to make!! All that aside, I feel the weight of school eased up a little and I feel like I can write again, so I'm happy to announce that I'll be returning with new chapters to all of my stories soon! I'd like to have at least one chapter added to every story by next week. I have tons of new ideas and I'm so excited to start. Thank you to anyone who's stuck around this long, and if you're new, welcome to my little family! (no pun intended lol!)

 

I love you guys endlessly!

-A


End file.
